<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT oneshots!! by anonsteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677504">MCYT oneshots!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonsteeth/pseuds/anonsteeth'>anonsteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dre smp ahaha, Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dream team smp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adopted Tommy &amp; Wilbur &amp; Techno, Alexis | Quackity Angst, Cheating, Dad Philza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, Foster parent philza, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Friendship, Fundy and dreams wedding, Fundy angst, Fundy is wilburs son, Ghost JSchlatt, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Goat Hybrid Tubbo, Hearing Voices, Heatwaves in the middle of junes..., Heavy Angst, Highschool AU, Hurt Quackity, Hurt TommyInnit, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ITS CANON BABYYY, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jschlatt may or may not be Tubbos dad, LET RANBOO CURSE!!!, Lunch Dates, M/M, Mama Q, Manipulation, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Minecraft, Multi, Neopronouns, No beta we die like Tommy and Tubbos friendship, Nonbinary Tommy, Other, Philza is a great but horrible dad, Quackity is sad, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Sally the fish is a Kitsune, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Tales From The SMP, Tommy hears voices too lol, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has Wings, Tommyinnit is sad, Trans Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Tubbo hybrid, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), We kill dream, Wilbursoot angst, Wilbursoot is hurt, Writing tags are hard :(, dream is a dreamon, dream team, i am writing this at 3am, jschlatt is tubbo's father, mother quackity, oneshots, r valid whore, tommyinnit angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonsteeth/pseuds/anonsteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will include ships once and a while<br/>song fics<br/>angst<br/>fluff<br/>ect<br/>give me requests!</p><p>Will have many alternate universes (Foster parent Philza is my fave)<br/>Please give me feedback!</p><p>DISCONTINUED AS OF JAN 27th</p><p>May pick it back up in another book :l</p><p>I made this when I was still shit at writing (i still am tbh) so I dont rlly wanna continue this, not only because im busy most of the time i just dont think i can update this on a regular basis</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, i dont know how to write relationship tags forgive me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hi this is like a oneshot book, I do take requests! </em><br/>
<em>(infact pls request things im not creative)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I can not do requests if I dont want to</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Smut fluff, i dont care (well i do care but not enough to not do it lol)</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Au's are welcomed and encouraged</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wont do a6d (sorry)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Breakdown and suicide fics are ok</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strike>Wilbur dies angst</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>Normal kids n shiz au (Techno,wilbur,tommy,philza are all related)</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>Quackity misses Jschlatt</strike>
</p><p>Tommy stitches himself together (no dream smp or streamer au) </p><p>Skeppy and Bbh accidentally end up under the mistletoe </p><p>quackity mom joined the server and slapped the shit out of schlatt for beingshitty to her son (?) (yeah idk either)</p><p>something ghostbur related because i love ghostbur</p><p>Highschool au skephalo</p><p>nonbinary tommy</p><p>also tommy using neopronouns</p><p>Tubbo finds out his bee's got killed, Eret comforts him</p><p>Quackity does a satanic ritual to bring back Jschlatt, Conner helps</p><p>Tommy and george are siblings, chaos ensues</p><p>Tommy becomes a ghost and follows his YOUR TUBBO compass </p><p>Tommy tries to hide his scars from stream, it fails, miserably (triggering for some people so)</p><p>Techno and wilbur sparring as kids</p><p>total sbi torture (Dream captures sbi and "kills" each one and forces philza to watch)</p><p>Dadschlatt talks to philza (mama Q maybe?)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vilbur died lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>VILBUR FUCKING DIES</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>oh boy i love my vilbur)</p><p>Wilbur was the classic, "middle child". His energetic younger brother and Strong smart older brother always outshined him. His father philza never paid any mind to him unless he got in trouble. He never got the childhood his adopted brothers did, never was he truly happy. but he pushed through, he learned to teach himself many things that his father should've taught him.</p><p>  </p><p>(PLEASE CHECK OUT THEIR TWITTER THEY MAKE AMAZING ART THAT MAKES ME CRY <a href="https://twitter.com/Dialmuci">https://twitter.com/Dialmuci</a>)</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to make his father proud, so he created a blossoming nation, straight from a drug van. Wilbur silently prayed that Tommy would be the loser, He had always been jealous of his younger brother. But that wouldn't make his father love him. His father didnt care, at least he thought.</p><p>And then Wilbur got Fundy, he promised to never neglect him like his father did. He promised that he would spoil him, so much that he would never leave him. He promised.</p><p>...</p><p>Why did Fundy leave him.</p><p>His son Tore down the walls</p><p>Set fire to the flag</p><p>I think thats the point he just zoned out. His brain getting all fuzzy like static.</p><p>I think thats the point he broke</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream manipulated that hatred Wilbur has been pushing down all his life, to convince him that his plan was perfect. He would work with him, Not be on his side. That part was obvious</p><p>Everything went by too fast. And it was the 16th. And he walked into the button room. Wilbur was seconds away from pushing the button until he heard a familer voice behind him.</p><p>Philza.</p><p>Philza couldnt convince wilbur now, how had he think it would work? Wilbur truly was his most disappointing son.</p><p>"Here"</p><p>"Kill me"</p><p> </p><p>Why was he acting like he cared?</p><p> </p><p>This was all his fault this was happening, right?</p><p> </p><p>"Im your father, will."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Au - Philza adopted Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno (teen au)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Au - Philza adopted Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno (teen au)</p>
<p>Tommy - 13</p>
<p>Wilbur - 15</p>
<p>Techno - 17</p>
<p>Philza is just a tired dad taking care of his three adopted kids by himself</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ieyhheuehsesh</p>
<p>Phil is a good dad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy bit at his fingernails, flopping down onto a chair waiting for breakfast. Wilbur walked into the dining room and sat down next to Tommy, scrolling threw his phone. Phil walked into the dining room next with a plate of toast and bacon, he handed a plate to Tommy and went to make another one.</p>
<p>Tommy poked at his food with his fork, resting his head against his fist. Techno ran down from the second floor and swiped at Tommy's bacon, successfully stealing a piece. "GIVE ME BACK MY BACON YOU ASS!", Tommy yelled sitting up from his seat, A faint language was heard from the back (perhaps said by a certain badboy?). Techno grabbed his backpack and hurried to get his shoes on, running out of the door. </p>
<p>Phil sighed as he put down a second plate of food for Wilbur, He then put on his shoes and grabbed his car keys and went to drive Techno to school. Tommy poured his plate of food into the garbage and went to get his things.</p>
<p>"Why are you skipping breakfast, AGAIN?" Wilbur huffed and sat up to put his plate in the sink. "NO TIME FOR FOOD STUPID ASS TUBBO MADE A DEAL WITH ME!", the blond boy yelled from the other room. Wilbur went to get his things too.</p>
<p>They heard the car arriving at the drive way, they ran outside and swang the car door open. They jumped into the car and Phil started driving, again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>LOL I LOVE THIS AU SO FCUKFING MUCH</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. quackity angst because i am sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>angst about Quackity missing Schlatt despite knowing it wasn't healthy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry for not updating much, i dont feel motivated to write a lot of days. i will try to update more</p><p> </p><p>also this is kind of Jschlatt x quackity, you decide XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 2 am, Quackitys sneakers covered in mud as he sat down on Schlatts grave. He knew it was wrong, for fucks sake he just sang about how he was happy that he was dead only a few hours ago! But he couldnt help it. He spent so much time with him, got to see his soft side, got to feel appreciated. How would he just forgot about all that happened. He really did care about Schlatt, least used too. But he knew that Schlatt was an asshole as well. He followed Schlatt for the dream he promised, for what he wanted. But it was proved to be useless in the end. He just fucking had to take down the white house, if he didn't Quackity and him could've made something. They could've made the "Manberg" they promised-</p><p> "Oi! What'cha doin kid?"</p><p> Quackity yelped in surprise and looked to his side, to see J'Ghost (Jschlatt as a ghost... duh). Quackity puzzled over the fact that he was just caught by a ghost, oh shit, caught by Schlatts ghost. "Gonna answer my question or not, Flatty Patty?" Schlatt chuckled at his own joke and sat down next to Quackity. Quackity snarled and looked down, trying to hide the tears in his eyes (NOT FROM THE FLATTY PATTY JOKE I SWEAR) "Uh... Thinkin' about how im glad your dead..?" He stuttered, praying Schlatt believed him. </p><p>"You were always a bad liar.", Schlatt ran a hand threw his hair and smirked. Quackity looked up at him not bothering to hide his shock, "What does that mean!". Schlatt looked at the man with amusement before started laughing at the flustered boy. "I mean that your a fucking idiot, kid!" Schlatt put a hand over his chest and continued laughing as Quackity stuttered out curses and words of hatred.</p><p>When Schlatt stopped laughing and Quackity cooled down they both sat in comfortable silence. "Yeah okay um... but seriously what'cha doing at my grave? Mourning my death?" Schlatt questioned smiling a little at his last statement, watching as the boy stayed quiet and only putting his head further down."W-wait? DONT TELL ME... ARE YOU ACTUALLY SAD IM DEAD?!" Schlatt laughed and couldnt stop grinning. "WHAT? COURSE NOT IM JUST THINKING ABOUT.. Um.. erm... IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Quackity hisses turning red.</p><p>Schlatt burst into laughter, teasing the boy for missing him, while he tried to assure him that he wasnt.</p><p>"Im goin to bed, g'night!" Schlatt says abruptly and suddenly sinks back into his grave, leaving Quackity confused</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pogchamp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>